My Hero Academia : Free For All!
by Subject 666
Summary: [MANGA SPOILERS!] The fledgling heroes from MHA have grown up into full-blown pros... and are now fighting each other for some reason! This is a series of short one-shots, but may evolve into a connected story later on. Feel free to leave fight suggestions in the reviews :) Rated T until I write a one-shot that's M


**I decided to do Momo first since imo she hasn't done anything particularly badass yet despite having such a powerful quirk :/**

* * *

**"Creati"**

* * *

She panted as she ran down the sidewalk. It was a little past midnight and she was in a residential part of the city, so naturally, there wasn't anyone as far as the eye could see.

That didn't include the two figures chasing her. One pursued her on foot, sprinting after her from around twenty meters away. She'd lost track of the other one.

Momo Yaoyorozu cursed mentally as she ran. She hadn't expected an attack on her way home. Her car was destroyed and her chauffeur was dead. All she could create to assist in her escape was a couple of flashbangs from her face. The winter season didn't permit much skin to be exposed, and her fur trench coat, leather gloves, leggings, and knee-high boots was making it difficult to keep the lead against her pursuers. Luckily, she'd called a local pro hero for help…

The streetlamps above flickered and Momo counted the alleyways in front of her. Finding the one she was looking for, she increased her gait. With her destination in mind, she spared a quick glance behind her.

There was still just the one. He—and it was clearly a he—was dressed in an all black tracksuit and a black ski mask. Despite the budget outfit, he and his partner clearly weren't amateurs. Momo hadn't gotten a good look at his partner, but despite wearing a similar getup, she was clearly female.

Upon arriving at her alley, Momo made a sharp turn into it. After weaving through the narrow passageways, she finally reached a dead end.

She breathed a sigh of relief. There was someone waiting for her.

"Yaoyorozu!" Tokoyami exclaimed, surging toward her. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," she said, turning around to face her pursuer. "But I lost one of them."

Tokoyami pulled back his hood and rolled up his cloak's sleeves. "I see."

"Creati!" A female voice called from in front of them. From the shadows of the alleyway, the two pursuers paced into the light side by side.

Momo's eyes widened. "That voice! You're…"

"Setsuna Tokage," Tokoyami said.

The woman shrugged and her partner turned to her, seemingly to chew her out, but remained silent instead.

"I guess it helps having friends all over the city," Setsuna continued. "This might be difficult. The bird is powerful. What do you think, Hiryu?"

The man did a double take and clenched his fists centimeters from her face. "Dammit woman! What the hell's wrong with you? This battle was gonna be tough enough without them knowing our quirks!" He pulled off his mask and rubbed the sweat off his face, glaring at all three of the others in the alley. "Tch. It's your fault she got away too!"

"Hiryu Rin," Momo murmured. She began taking off her gloves.

"Calm down. She isn't getting away," Setsuna sighed.

"I'll take Creati," Hiryu said. "You take Tsukuyomi."

Tokoyami glanced down. "I'm sorry...Yaoyorozu."

Momo turned to him, tossing her gloves onto the ground. She met his eye. "Don't worry, Tokoyami. I already know you're with them."

She flashed a knowing smile.

His eyes widened. "Dark Shadow!"

Tokoyami's cloak flew open and Dark Shadow coalesced above him with a baleful roar.

Yaoyorozu wasted no time. Cupping both hands into fists, blue liquid began to shoot from her left hand, while clear liquid shot from her right. The two jet streams hit each other in midair before shooting towards Dark Shadow. A neon luminescence filled the alley, and Dark Shadow recoiled.

Two metal batons materialized in her hands and she swung at Tokoyami. He dodged and grit his teeth, wiping some of the light-emitting liquid off his face. "Black Ankh!"

Dark Shadow shrunk around his body and he charged Momo.

_"Not good! One hit from him like this and I'll go down!"_ Momo cursed, sidestepping one of his punches. She broke into a sprint, running straight toward Setsuna and Rin.

"Not so fast, Princess," Setsuna grinned. Instantly, her clothes crumpled to the floor as her body exploded in all directions from the holes in her shirt and pants.

Momo dropped the batons and summoned two shields, blocking the parts of Setsuna flying toward her.

"Heh!" Rin growled, throwing both arms up. Scales began to curdle over his arms. "You're wide open!" Running in the opposite direction toward Tokoyami, he rapid-fired his scales at her. Some hit her shield and buried themselves in the metal, but most tore through her jacket and scarf. However, much to Rin's surprise, she didn't slow down in the slightest.

_"Dammit! My scales are strong enough to penetrate steel! What the hell is she wearing?"_

Momo didn't have time to savor Rin's confusion. As she ran, her ankle suddenly hit something, and she tripped and fell. She cursed and rolled over onto her back, coughing furiously at some dust that had flown into her mouth. Tokoyami and Rin were both advancing toward her, and she noticed now that she'd tripped on Setsuna's outstretched hair, pulled taut by her two disembodied hands. Hovering above her was Setsuna's disembodied smirk.

_"I need to get out of here!"_ Momo thought, crawling backwards. _"The only reason I called Tokoyami here was to confirm whether or not he was working with the enemy! I can't take all three of them on!"_

"Stop moving, Yaoyorozu!" Rin yelled, pointing both scale-coated arms at her. "You may have armor on your body, but you can't protect your face from my scales! And I don't want to kill you!"

_"Wrong. Nevertheless…"_ Momo brought her hands to her cheeks. _"Let's see how good my aim's gotten!"_

Two semi-automatic pistols with extended clips manifested from her face, and she began firing at her assailants.

"Holy shit!" Rin barked, covering his whole body in scales and staggering backwards.

Likewise, Tokoyami cloaked himself in Dark Shadow, and Setsuna's rogue body parts flew behind her two allies to take cover. Momo managed to hit one of the fleeing pieces, and Setsuna's cry echoed through the alley.

_"Just a bit more time!"_ Momo thought, physically feeling her back getting heavier as her Creation went to work.

Rin growled and hunkered down onto his knees. His shirt was nearly in tatters with the number of holes it now had, but he stood up and bounded forward, glaring at Momo.

The bullets continued to buffet Rin's body, until only clicks came from Momo's pistols. He grinned and threw up his arms, ready to fire. Simultaneously, Tokoyami surged forward, still encased by Dark Shadow.

_"Now!"_

Momo ripped off her coat. A thin kevlar turtleneck showed beneath her ruined shirt and scarf. However, what caught Rin and Tokoyami's eyes was what now rested on her back. A small remote control appeared in her hand.

"Dammit!" Rin bellowed as Momo jammed her finger on the button.

The pack on her back ignited, and Momo rocketed into the air, disappearing into the smoggy urban night.

"Go after her, Yomi!" Rin said, turning to Tokoyami.

Tokoyami sighed and recalled Dark Shadow into his body. "It's no use. If I try and fly after her, she'll simply shoot more of that neon substance at me and I'd fall to my death."

Rin glared at him, his fists balled. He looked ready to lash out, but after a slow inhale and exhale, he relaxed. "Setsuna."

A now reassembled Setsuna hobbled over to her comrades. Blood seeped from a wound on her chest. Despite shedding her clothes earlier, she now wore her specialized green synthetic suit.

"Bitch…shot…my tit," she breathed.

Rin narrowed his eyes and turned away from her. "Well, we failed. No thanks to the bird over here." He suddenly spun on Tokoyami. "Speaking of, how the hell'd she know about you?"

"I don't know."

"Boss isn't gonna be pleased. It's bad enough that we let someone like Momo Yaoyorozu get away." Rin scratched the back of his head. "Heh heh. Now we have to worry about Number Two coming after us too."

"Shoto Todoroki is a monster," Tokoyami agreed.

"He'd be after us either way," Setsuna said, walking past the two, away from the dead end. "Especially with what I'm about to do."

Tokoyami and Rin's eyes both widened.

"Setsuna! You have a move?" Rin asked hopefully.

Setsuna turned back toward them, grinning. "Let's head back to base, boys. Creati's down…"

* * *

Momo touched back down half a kilometer away in another abandoned alley. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Babe? … I'm fine. But Tokoyami's one of them. … Yeah, can you come pick me up? I'm at—"

Momo suddenly dropped her phone and seized her throat. Her eyes went wide and her mouth gaped open.

_"Can't…breathe! How…? Rin? Toko… No… Setsuna! Could her hair—"_

She dropped to the ground and grabbed her phone.

_"Momo! Momo, what's wrong?!"_ Todoroki's worried cries droned.

Momo tried to speak, but try as she might, no sound could escape her. Black dots began to dance in her vision and a burning agony erupted in her throat as Setsuna's hair tightened around her trachea. Blood began to dribble from her mouth and her vision went dark.

* * *

**Feel free to leave thoughts / constructive ****criticism! Also fight ideas if you have any!**


End file.
